Undercovers, Part Deux
by vamp926
Summary: What happens when Ziva and Tony have to go undercover as a married couple again? Will they give in to the tension, passion, and lust? Find out! Tiva, Jibbs, McAbby. Rated M for scenes of strong sexual nature.
1. Again?

**A/N:** So I started this story while I was in the middle of writing Ziva's Fear and I decided to finally post it. Have no fear though, production on The Continuing Adventures of Todd and Tali DiNozzo will not stop, I will till regularly update that as well. Happy Reading!!!

**DISCLAIMER:** I obviously don't own NCIS because if I did, well, you wouldn't be reading this right now, but anyway, I don't own CBS either...

* * *

Again? 

"DiNozzo, David, the Director wants to see you in her office, pronto," Gibbs said, startling Tony and Ziva out of their work. They got up and followed Gibbs up the stairs to the Director's office. When they got there, the Director was behind her desk looking grim.

"Agent DiNozzo, Officer David, we have found information that could lead us to the killer of several dead Marines and Naval officers," Jenny began, "however, it will require you two to go on a deep undercover OP that could last for months. Will you take it; you two are the only ones that I trust to do this." Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

"What kind of undercover are we talking about here?" Tony asked.

"You will take the cover of Anthony DiNardo and his wife, Ziva DiNardo. You will buy a house in the area where the killer is thought to be living and you will get close to your neighbors, and hopefully, you will be able to catch the killer," Jenny explained.

"Not again," Ziva moaned to herself.

"If you do not want to take this mission, I understand, I will ask another team to take it," Jenny began, but Tony cut her off.

"No, no, we'll take it," Tony said. Gibbs just sat in a chair in the corner with a grimace on his face. He hated ending his agents undercover.

"Very well, you will have forty-eight hours to prepare yourselves. I have already requisitioned a set of wedding bands and an engagement ring for you two to use. Tony, you're cover will be that same as it was the last time you went under. Ziva, unfortunately, you will be playing the role of a stay at home wife." At the mention of this news, Ziva grimaced. She didn't know if she would be any good at playing a housewife.

"Any questions?" Jenny asked. Both Tony and Ziva shook their heads no. "Good, you will be meeting with the realtor in two days. NCIS will finance your purchasing of the house and any other expenses that you might need. You can work out your back story on your own. A few days after you move in you will be visited by your good friend, Thom E. Gemcity, McGee, who will set up the house for surveillance. I suggest you get started. You have the rest of the day and tomorrow off. That is all." Ziva and Tony nodded their heads at Jen and Gibbs, then headed out the door and immediately began bickering. Jen watched them retreat with a smile on her face.

"Do they remind you of anyone?"Jenny asked Gibbs. A small smile formed on Gibbs's face.

"Yeah, us," Gibbs replied. Jenny smiled and scenes from their stay in Paris ran through her head. Gibbs noticed the look on her face, and frowned. "I hope they aren't like us that much." Jenny smiled.

"What rule was that again?" Jenny asked with a smile.

"Rule number twelve," Gibbs answered as he walked out the door, "never date a co-worker."

"Gibbs, answer me something, was rule number twelve instated before or after we met?" Jenny asked. Gibbs stuck his head back in the door.

"After," Gibbs said and then left. Jenny just silently shook her head and laughed.

Two days later, Ziva and Tony found themselves standing outside of an extravagant two story house, waiting for the realtor to show up. NCIS had provided them with a black Chevy Corvette, and Ziva was leaning against the hood and Tony was standing in front of her, his hips pressed against hers.

"Tony," Ziva said as she shifted uncomfortably under Tony's hips, "is this really necessary?"

"Darling," Tony replied, "we are playing the part of newlyweds, don't you think that we should look the part?" Ziva grabbed Tony's thigh, dangerously close to where his manhood was, and squeezed hard. Tony gasped and leaned over slightly. Ziva put her face close to Tony's ear so it would look as they were sharing a private secret.

"I suggest that you get off of me, or I will find a paperclip and kill you with it, and it will be a very slow and painful death," Ziva whispered, her lips grazing Tony's ear, sending shivers up his spine. Tony didn't reply, but instead, growled in Ziva's ear. Just they were interrupted by a throat clearing, Tony turned around while Ziva peered out around Tony and they saw a woman standing behind them.

"Mr. and Mrs. DiNardo, I am Kathy Sharp, I'm the realtor," she said. Tony swung himself off of Ziva and Ziva hurriedly straightened her dress, blushing furiously. Tony held out his hand to the realtor and shook it.

"I'm Tony, this is my wife, Ziva," Tony said, gesturing to Ziva once Kathy had let go of his hand. Ziva held out her hand next.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Ziva said quietly, playing the perfect quiet housewife.

"Alright, it seems you are interested in this house. It's a wonderful starter house for a young couple such as yourselves. There are three bedrooms including the master suite. There are two bathrooms one in the master room and the other in between the other bedrooms. Family room, living room, dining room kitchen, patio, pool, fully furnished. This house is also available for buying or renting. Which are you interested in?" Kathy asked.

"Just renting, for now," Tony answered. "We'll take it!"

Two hours later, the deal was sealed and Tony and Ziva headed back to their apartments to pack their clothes.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you like it? Review, please! 


	2. Of Drawer Space and Authors

Of Drawer Space and Authors

"Tony, there is no reason that you need that many drawers when I am a woman and I am using half as many," Ziva said, standing in their new bedroom, hands on her hips. Tony looked up from his unpacking.

"Sweetcheeks, yes I do. I'm not ashamed that I have this many clothes," Tony replied.

"Tony," Ziva said, a warning in her voice, but she didn't get to finish because she was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it," Tony said running out of the room and down the steps. Ziva sighed and threw her hands up, but then followed Tony down the steps to see who was at the door. When she got downstairs she found Tony and McGee in the doorway with a black box, which Ziva knew was filled with surveillance equipment.

"Hello, Thom," Ziva said, helping carry equipment inside. McGee had driven his Porsche, which was drawing some of their neighbors outside to admire it. Ziva knew it wouldn't be long before someone recognized who McGee was.

"Hey, Ziva," McGee said, finally shoving the last box inside the door and shutting it.

"So, how's the office without us?" Tony asked.

"Quiet, peaceful, Gibbs seems much more relaxed," McGee said, and Tony frowned and smacked the back of McGee's head.

"Ziva, I have a message for you from the Director. You're supposed to throw a housewarming party this weekend and invite all the neighbors. She and Gibbs will be here as Tony's parents and Abby will be here as his sister," McGee said. "And of course, I'll be here too."

"Why Abby too?" Ziva asked.

"Because she whined that she wasn't going to be able to see you anymore, so Gibbs told her that she could visit you as Tony's sister," McGee explained.

"Ahh," Ziva said as she sat down on the couch and watched McGee begin to set up the surveillance equipment.

* * *

Several hours later, all of the surveillance equipment was set up and Ziva ordered pizza for dinner and she, Tony, and McGee sat outside on the patio and ate it. By now the neighbors had figured out who McGee was and some were peering over the fence. 

"Excuse me," one woman said. "I don't mean to intrude, but are you Thom E. Gemcity?"

"Yes I am, ma'am" McGee answered as he wiped his hands on a napkin and stood up to walk over to the fence. Tony and Ziva just looked at each other, fighting to keep their giggles silent.

"I'm Debra Carson, I live next door, did you just move in?" the woman said.

"No, I'm just visiting some friends," McGee said, motioning to Tony and Ziva who waved from their seats at the table. Debra held a copy of Deep Six over the fence.

"Would you mind signing this for me?" she asked.

"Not at all, Debra," McGee said, smiling. Tony snorted but quickly covered it up with a cough. McGee signed the book and then handed it back to Debra. Ziva, remembering that she was supposed to throw a party stood up and walked over to the fence with McGee. Ziva held out her hand to Debra.

"Hi, I'm Ziva DiNardo, my husband and I just moved in here and we're having a party on Saturday so we can get to know everyone. Would you be interested in coming?" Ziva said.

"Of course," Debra gushed. "I'll tell some of my girlfriends."

"Spread the word," Ziva said, "it will be like an open house."

"Alright, well, I live next door and if you need any help at all, don't hesitate to ask," Debra said, and then turned back to McGee. "Thank you."

"No problem," McGee said. Debra turned away from the fence and went back to her own house. After they were sure that she was out of sight, Ziva and Tony burst out laughing.

"If that wasn't a gold digger if I ever saw one," Tony said, gasping for breath. "Just wait until I tell Abby."

"Tony, you wouldn't," McGee said. A few months before, Abby and McGee had started their relationship back up, and it was tedious enough as it was with Abby constantly wondering if that was what she wanted.

"Don't worry, McGee, he won't," Ziva said, shooting a threatening glare at Tony, who immediately felt uneasy.

"Alright, I have to get back to the office, I still have to tie everything to MTAC," McGee said, hugging Ziva. "Tony," McGee said and Tony saluted McGee with his hand, and then McGee left.

"It never gets old," Tony said, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head.

"Don't you think that maybe just once, you could leave him alone," Ziva said, walking over and flicking Tony in the ear, causing him to jump.

"Zee-vah, Franks still calls Gibbs 'Probie' to this day, and Gibbs heads his own team," Tony said.

"Whatever, I just think that you need to lay off of him for a while," Ziva said as she collected the dirty dishes and walked through the sliding door into the kitchen. Tony stood up and followed her into the house. Both of them were blithely unaware that they were being watched by someone other than NCIS.

* * *

**A/N: **Review, please…… please, because it makes me happy! 


	3. Fight, The Kids Don't Like Them

The Kids Don't Like It When Mommy and Daddy Fight

By the end of the week, Ziva was run ragged by all the preparation that she had done for the party that Jenny had insisted that she throw. Saturday finally rolled around, and by twelve, the backyard was starting to fill up.

Ziva was dressed in a white sundress with spaghetti straps. Her Star of David rested neatly on her throat, her "wedding band" and "engagement" rings were nestled tightly onto her finger. A silver Tiffany's bracelet hung delicately from her wrist and she was wearing white strappy heels on her feet.

Tony was dressed in khaki shorts and a short sleeve blue button up shirt. He had sneakers on his feet, sunglasses on his face, and a beer in hand. Most of the neighbors had shown up and to Tony and Ziva, they all seemed very nice, and Ziva's "spidey sense" wasn't tingling for any of them.

Tony was engaged in a conversation with a man from two doors down who did research for government based movies when Gibbs, Jenny, and Abby arrived along with McGee.

"Excuse me," Tony said, motioning towards the NCIS team, "my family." The man nodded and turned the group of people next to him. Tony jogged over to the team and was hugged tightly by Abby.

"Oh Tony, we miss you so much at home," Abby said brightly.

"Abs," Tony choked, "can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry Tony," Abby said, releasing Tony. Tony turned to McGee and shook his hand, and then turned to Jenny and Gibbs, unsure of how to act. How awkward this was going to be. Jenny solved the problem for him.

"Tony," Jenny said, hugging Tony.

"Mom," Tony said, smiling slightly when he noticed that Gibbs and Jenny's hands were intertwined.

"Son," Gibbs said, clapping Tony on the shoulder, a little harder than necessary, perhaps to make up for the head slap that Tony knew was coming later.

"Dad," Tony said.

"Where's Ziva?" Jenny asked.

"Right here," Ziva said, appearing from behind Tony and hugging Jenny.

"Thank you for inviting us, dear," Jenny said as Ziva turned to Gibbs and hugged him also. Gibbs kissed Ziva lightly on the cheek, which startled her.

"Anytime," Ziva said, and then she noticed Abby and her jaw literally dropped. Jenny must have gotten up early to work with Abby because none of her tatts were visible. Abby was wearing a simple lavender dress and flats of the same color. Her hair was pulled back into a classy knot and she had on only a simple chain that hung around her neck and read "Abigail". Tony reached over, sliding his arm around Ziva's waist and physically closed her mouth.

"It's not nice to stare, Sweetcheeks," Tony said.

"I'm sorry, Abby, but you," Ziva stammered. She was not used to seeing Abby without the Goth girl facade.

"I know," Abby said, shifting uncomfortably. Finally, Ziva regained her senses and offered her hand for Abby and Jenny to take.

"Would you two like a tour of the house?" Ziva asked. Meanwhile, Tony stood standing with Gibbs and McGee and, Debra, of all people, decided to come over and fawn over McGee.

"Hello, Thom," Debra said, a hint of seduction in her voice. It took all Tony and Gibbs had not to laugh.

"Hello, Debra," McGee said.

"Hi, Deb," Tony said, and then Debra noticed Gibbs.

"Why, Tony, who is this handsome, young man?" Debra asked, looking Gibbs up and down. Tony shuddered slightly, because he knew what Debra was doing.

"Deb, this is my dad, Leroy DiNardo. My mom, Jennifer, is inside with my sister Abby, who is engaged to Thom," Tony said introducing, and for once, being nice to McGee and helping him by throwing Debra off his trail.

"Well," Debra said, "now we know where Tony gets his good looks from." Gibbs smirked.

"To bad he only got half the brains," Gibbs said, eyeing Tony. Tony had the good grace to shift uncomfortably. Just then, Ziva, Jenny, and Abby appeared from the back door. "Ahh," Gibbs said, taking Jenny's hand and kissing it, "here are the wonderful women now." Ziva didn't fail to notice that when Gibbs took Jenny's hand, there was a look of longing, despair, and pain that flashed for the briefest moment in her eyes. Ziva knew that them being undercover as Tony's parents was going to put a strain on them as well.

Jenny eyed Debra and then held out her hand.

"How do you do?" Jenny asked. "I'm Jennifer DiNardo."

"Debra Carson," Debra said, shaking Jenny's hand. Jenny then motioned to Abby.

"This is my daughter, Abby," Jenny said, and Abby waved slightly with her hand.

"Well, Tony, it was wonderful meeting your family, but I must be going now," Debra said. Tony waved and Debra left the backyard. McGee just looked at Tony.

"Thank you, Tony," McGee said. Abby looked confused.

"What are you thanking him for?" Abby asked, her hand sliding into McGee's grip.

"Deb has, shall we say, an obsession, for Mr. Thom E. Gemcity, so I told her that you were his fiancée," Tony said as he placed his hand around Ziva's waist. Unconsciously, Ziva leaned into Tony, and when he saw this, Gibbs's eyes narrowed. Ziva and Tony failed to notice this look, but Jenny didn't.

* * *

Several hours later, all the guests had gone home, leaving just them team. Ziva, Tony, McGee, and Abby were inside, finishing the leftover wine from the party. Gibbs, however, was sitting on the porch steps in the backyard, contemplating all that he had noticed today. His thoughts were interrupted when Jenny came out to sit beside him, a glass of dark red wine in her one hand and a slug of bourbon in the other. Jenny handed Gibbs the bourbon and he took it gratefully.

"It's happening, Jen," Gibbs said.

"What is, Jethro?" Jenny asked, sipping her wine.

"They're turning into us," Gibbs said, almost sadly. He didn't not want the same fate that had taken Jen from him to happen to Tony.

"They're grownups, Jethro, they can take care of themselves," Jenny said.

"No, Jen, you don't get it," Gibbs said forcefully, startling Jenny. "I don't want Tony to be like me, I don't want this to end badly for them, like it did for us."

"You know it had to end that way for us," Jenny said.

"No, Jen, it didn't. You left me," Gibbs said, his voice rising slightly. "Do you know what would happen to Tony if Ziva took a page out of your book? He'd truly become me."

"So now you're blaming me for how you are?" Jenny asked bitterly, rising out of her seat.

"So what if I am, Jen, you didn't even have the decency to tell me you were leaving, you left me a "Dear John"," Gibbs said, also rising out of his seat to face Jenny.

"I had no choice," Jenny said quietly.

"You know that that is bull," Gibbs said, his voice almost yelling now. Jenny turned to leave, but Gibbs grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, causing her to falter and drop her wine glass, which shattered into a million pieces when it hit the patio. "You had a choice."

"Jethro," Jenny said shifting uncomfortably. "You're hurting me." Gibbs let go of Jenny's arm. It was only then that they noticed that the team was at the back door gaping at the scene before them.

"I'll be in the car, Jen," Gibbs said, and then he brushed past the team into the house, smacking Tony's head as he went by. Ziva rushed out and knelt beside Jen who was now kneeling on the ground picking up the pieces of the wine glass. A lone tear ran down her cheek, but she quickly brushed it away before Ziva could see.

"Jenny, are you alright?" Ziva asked, helping Jenny up.

"I'm fine, Ziva," Jenny said, standing up. "It just slipped, that's all. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Jenny," Ziva said, taking the glass pieces from her hands.

"I have to go, Jethro is waiting," Jenny said. "It was a great party, Ziva, good job." Jenny moved silently between Tony and McGee and left the house.

"Does anyone feel like they've just watched their parents fight?" Tony asked, having experienced the feeling that was at the pit of his stomach before. Three hands raised in the air.

"I keep telling them that the kids don't like it when mommy and daddy fight," Abby said, "but they never listen."

* * *

**A/N: **So review and tell me your thoughts, new chapter will be up soon. 


	4. So Hot

**A/N: **If you can, when you read this chapter, listen to the song 'So Hott' by Kid Rock. Kinda what this chapter is based on, or the mood at least. Happy Reading!!

* * *

**WARNING: This chapter contains scenes of an extreme sexual nature…**

So Hot

Ziva curled into bed, exhausted. The day had been long enough because of the party, but the fight between Gibbs and Jenny had left Ziva shaken for some reason. She had been putting some of the dirty dishes in the dishwasher when she had heard them start to fight. They had started fighting about herself and Tony, but then the fight had escalated.

Tony climbed into the bed next Ziva and began rubbing her shoulders lightly. Tony could feel the tension underneath Ziva's muscles.

"Tony," Ziva said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Sweetcheeks?" Tony asked, continuing to rub Ziva's shoulders.

"Do you think we'll turn out like Jenny and Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"Well, they were obviously more than partners when they worked together," Ziva said as she rolled over to face Tony. Tony didn't move his hand, and when she rolled, it dragged across her body slowly.

"Are we more than partners, Zee-vah?" Tony asked, keeping his voice low.

"I don't know, Tony," Ziva replied honestly. Tony moved his face to hers until they were just touching.

"How do I make you feel, Zee-vah?" Tony asked, drawing out her name. His warm breath blew in her face, sending shivers down her spine.

"Tony," Ziva said, her voice just barely above a whisper.

That was all it took, the straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak. Tony lips came crashing down upon hers. She responded by opening her mouth and allowing him access. Tony's hand came around Ziva and rested on her back and he began to trail his fingers up and down her spine. This caused Ziva's breath to catch, which didn't go unnoticed by Tony. He allowed his hands to travel lower, his mouth still upon hers, their tongues dueling madly. When Tony got the bottom of Ziva's nightgown, he lifted it slowly, making sure that the silky fabric stayed in contact with her skin. This light touch caused Ziva to moan and she arched her back, her hips colliding with Tony's.

Ziva wasn't an idiot; she could feel Tony's arousal through the thin fabric of his boxers. When he dragged her nightgown up her back, she moaned and brought her hips to Tony's. This got Tony's attention. Without breaking the kiss, Tony rolled them so he was on top. Ziva raised herself slightly, allowing Tony to pull off her nightgown, which he then flung across the room. Ziva's hands traveled south until they reached the waistband of Tony's boxers. Ziva dragged her fingernails across Tony's stomach, making his stomach clench. Tony's mouth left Ziva's and he began trailing kisses down her cheek and onto her collarbone. Ziva responded with a low groan.

Tony rolled slightly and maneuvered his boxers off while Ziva did the same with her underwear. Tony placed himself on top of Ziva and slowly entered her, still kissing her collarbone. Their bodies began moving together, moving as one. Ziva closed her eyes and let Tony take her to paradise.

"Tony," Ziva moaned softly. Tony leaned over to Ziva's ear, his hot breath tickling her, arousing her even further.

"I love you, Ziva," Tony whispered their bodies still moving together.

"Tony," Ziva moaned again as waves of shock rolled through her body. Ziva felt Tony stiffen, and then warmness seeped through her. Tony collapsed on top of Ziva, his breathing irregular and fast; their sweat mingled, their legs entwined. Tony kissed Ziva's collarbone once more.

"I meant what I said," Tony whispered into her ear and then shifted slightly so his full weight wasn't on top of her. Ziva snuggled into Tony and found his hand, which she twined with her own.

"I love you too, Tony," Ziva whispered, and then exhaustion claimed her and her world faded to black.

* * *

Gibbs sat in his car, having an internal battle. He was debating if he should knock on Jenny's door and apologize for the fight that they had had earlier. Sighing in frustration, Gibbs got out of his car and slammed the door.

Jenny heard the door slam outside on the street and knew what was coming. Getting up, she reached the door just as Gibbs knocked. Jenny opened the door and found Gibbs on the doorstep.

"Can I come in, Jen?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't see why you're asking know, you usually just barge in anyway, Jethro," Jenny replied icily. Gibbs stepped inside the door and Jenny shut it and locked it.

"Jen, I wanted to apologize for earlier," Gibbs said.

"I thought that you've always said that apologies are a sign of weakness," Jenny said, the ice still clearly in her voice.

"Look, Jen, DiNozzo's like my son, and I don't want him to get hurt like I did," Gibbs said, and Jenny suddenly realized that Gibbs looked old and she softened a bit.

"I'm sorry too, Jethro," Jenny said, leading Gibbs into the den. Jenny sat down on the couch and Gibbs sat next to her, wrapping her in his arm.

"Jen, I miss you," Gibbs said into her ear, causing her to shiver.

"I miss you too, Jethro," Jenny said, turning her face to his. She looked into his eyes and with one glance; she knew that she had lost her internal struggle to keep her feelings for him hidden.

"Jen," Gibbs said, noticing the look in her eyes I was a look that he knew well. He lowered his head and placed his lips upon hers and she responded immediately. The kiss was bittersweet, full of longing and regret.

Gibbs ran his hand up and down Jenny's back and a small moan escaped her lips. Gibbs lifted Jenny's shirt and placed his hand underneath, running his hand up and down her bare skin. She had changed into pajamas, so she wasn't wearing a bra. As Gibbs's hand trailed up and down her back, Jenny's breath caught. Jenny moved her hands and began slowly unbuttoning Gibb's shirt, taking time to run her hands up and down his chest, which was still hard muscle after all these years. Gibbs eased Jenny's shirt over her head, only breaking their kiss for a moment.

Jenny finally finished unbuttoning Gibb's shirt and slowly dragged it off of his body. Jenny's hands went lower and she felt Gibbs's stomach clench.

"You're playing with fire, Jen," Gibbs growled menacingly.

"I've never gotten burned," Jenny retorted as her fingers undid the button of Gibbs's jeans. Gibbs stood up and allowed Jenny to relieve him of his pants. She stood up and allowed Gibbs to do the same to her, and then they were both completely naked. Jenny lay back down on the couch and Gibbs placed himself on top of her, his mouth once again attacking hers. She moaned slightly as Gibbs moved his hand down to her breast. Gibbs entered her and their bodies began moving as one, like they had once before, in Paris.

"Jethro," his names escaped her lips in a whispered breath as she reached the pinnacle of passion. Jenny felt Gibbs tense beneath her as he too, came. Exhausted, Gibbs collapsed on top of Jenny, but then repositioned himself so that his back was up against the couch and Jenny in his arms. They fell asleep like this, entwined together.

* * *

**A/N: **So, did you like it. I've never actually written out sex scenes, so this was my first time, so tell me what you think. Review, please, I'm depressed and I don't feel well, so it will make me happy. 


	5. The Morning After

The Morning After

Ziva rolled over and stretched luxuriously. Her hand went automatically to the other side of the bed where Tony should have been, but he wasn't. Then Ziva heard the faint sounds of the water running in the bathroom. She smiled to herself and lid out of bed, covering herself with the sheet and walked into the bathroom. Tony was in the shower, singing to himself.

"_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand, I'll keep you by my side with my super human might, kryptonite."_

Ziva dropped the sheet on the floor and stepped silently into the shower and slid her arms around Tony, causing him to jump.

"Jesus, Zee-vah, you don't do that to a man in the shower," Tony said as he moved over to allow Ziva access to the spray of water. Ziva gratefully stepped under the spray and let it hit her back. Tony lathered a loofah up with soap and began washing Ziva's back.

"So, do you think that we should tell Gibbs that we broke the rules?" Tony asked as he turned Ziva around and began washing her stomach. When the rough loofah grazed Ziva's breast, she let out a small gasp. It didn't take long after that for Tony to have her against the wall.

"Does that answer your question?" Tony asked afterwards.

* * *

Jenny woke up and found herself covered with a blanket. She sleepily raised her head and looked around for Gibbs, but the aroma of coffee floating through the house gave away where he was. Jenny wrapped herself up in the blanket and padded into the kitchen where she found Gibbs making coffee, eggs, and bacon in nothing but his jeans. Jenny walked into the room and wrapped her arms around him from behind, kissing his shoulder as she did.

"Morning, Jen," Gibbs said, "still like your eggs the same way?"

"Of course," Jenny replied, releasing Gibbs.

"Go upstairs and get dressed or we're going to be late," Gibbs said. Jenny looked at him funny.

"What about you?" she asked, looking pointedly at his bare chest and jeans.

"I have an extra set of clothes at the office," Gibbs said.

"Ahh," Jenny said, and then went upstairs to shower and dress.

* * *

Tony be-bopped around the kitchen, once again singing; his voice filling the house.

"_And I'll be taking care of business, everyday, taking care of business, everyway. __I'll be taking care of business, it's all mine, taking care of business and working overtime."_

"Tony," Ziva said, laughing as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, my love?" Tony asked, dancing sporadically around Ziva in circles.

"Honestly, you're like an overgrown child," Ziva said. Tony captured Ziva's lips for the briefest of moments with his, but then turned away.

"That, Zee-vah, is why you love me," Tony said, flipping the pancakes off the griddle and onto a plate. Ziva smiled and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"McGee," Gibbs said as he walked into the room with his cup of coffee in one hand and a Caf-Pow in the other.

"Yeah, Boss?" McGee asked, looking up from his desk.

"I want you to build a profile of every neighbor that Tony and Ziva had at that party last night. Go over to the house, they met them all," Gibbs said.

"On it, Boss," McGee said, grabbing his gear and heading out the door. Gibbs smiled and shook his head. Then he went to the back elevator and descended into Abby's lab.

When Gibbs arrived at the lab, Ducky was there with Abby.

"Hey Duck" Gibbs said as he handed the Caf-Pow to Abby.

"Hello, Jethro," Ducky answered, looking up from Abby's computer.

"Hey Gibbs, you and Jenny make up yet?" Abby asked, sucking on the Caf-Pow straw.

"Abs," Gibbs said, "is it any of your business?"

"Come on, Gibbs, you know how I love me some scuttlebutt," Abby said smiling.

"For your information Abs, I apologized last night when I dropped her off," Gibbs.

"Abby was just telling me about your little spat with the Director last night," Ducky said eyeing Gibbs.

"Yeah, well, it's over now and I apologized," Gibbs said. "Moving on, new subject. Abby, hook me up with Tony and Ziva. Abby turned to the computer and typed a code and a view of Tony and Ziva's living room popped up on the plasma.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said, putting in the headset.

"Yeah, Boss," Tony said appearing from the side of the screen.

"McGee is coming over so you and Ziva can profile your neighbors. You'll be hooked up with us so you can run criminal records," Gibbs said.

"On it, Boss," Tony said, moving away from the screen.

"And DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

"Yeah, Boss?" Tony asked looking confused.

"Hurt her, and I'll smack you so hard your grandchildren will feel it."

"Hey," Abby protested, "that was my line!"

* * *

Ziva sat in the corner, out of the camera's reach, listening to Gibbs talk to Tony.

"And DiNozzo," Ziva heard Gibbs say.

"Yeah, Boss?" Tony asked, faltering slightly.

"Hurt her, and I'll smack you so hard your grandchildren will feel it," Gibbs said. Ziva smiled as she looked at Tony's horrified face. Ziva was about to say something, but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"That must be McGee," Ziva said, standing up and making a motion for the door, but Tony grabbed her hand.

"Let's keep "us" a secret for right now," Tony said, pulling Ziva against him.

"Alright," Ziva said. Tony leaned down and kissed her softly. "What was that for?"

"Because I can't do it again until Probalicious leaves," Tony said. "Now go get the door." Ziva went to the door and opened it and found McGee with his hand poised to push the doorbell again.

"McGee, you couldn't wait?" Ziva said as she moved aside and let McGee come in.

"What were you doing?" McGee asked suspiciously, déjà vu claiming his mind.

"Getting dressed, McGee" Ziva said.

"Oh, well, I'm just going to get set up in the living room," McGee said, and moved away from the door.

Several hours' later, the trio had completed the profiles on the neighbors. Five of them had had criminal records, mostly DUI's.

There had been one exception, however. In 2003, Debra Carson had been arrested for assault and arson. The court records say that he discovered that her husband was cheating on her. She had beaten her husband and set fire to his mistress's house. The sentence had been three month in prison.

"Better watch yourself, McGoo, you could have a potential stalker on your hands," Tony said, which earned him a scathing look from both McGee and Abby.

"Debra Carson seems like the most likely candidate for the murderer," Ziva said, re-reading her file. From this report, she seems t like she could be capable of anything."

"Good thing she's our neighbor then," Tony said, leaning back on the couch with his hands behind his head.

"Alright, I better get back to the office," McGee said, waving to Abby over the webcam and then shutting the computer off. "I'll let Gibbs know what we found and Jenny said to tell you that we're coming over for dinner later this week."

"Alright, we'll see you later," Ziva said, practically pushing McGee out the door. When McGee left Tony took Ziva into his arms and hugged her fiercely. Ziva smiled coyly.

"Shall we have a repeat of last night?"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if it's not stellar, till not feeling well, but I wanted to put this chapter out because I don't like having unfinished chapters for that long. Review with your thoughts, and the next one will be better, I promise. 


	6. I'm Sorry

I'm Sorry

**One Month Later**

Everything was going well, except the hunt for the killer. Tony and Ziva were keeping a close eye on Debra Carson, but nothing was happening.

In the meantime, Tony and Ziva's relationship had grown. Everyone else knew now. It had earned Tony a hard smack on the head, but other than that, Gibbs had given them his blessing, saying that it had only been a matter of time.

Gibbs and Jenny had a little secret of their own. They were seeing each other, but no one else knew this. Ziva had a sneaking suspicion, but wasn't sure. Whenever they came over to the dinner parties that Ziva held, they seemed much more relaxed acting more a couple than they had before.

Abby and McGee were engaged and were planning to get married as soon as Tony and Ziva finished their undercover op. McGee had proposed at a Brain Matter concert and the band had dedicated a song to Abby. Needless to say, Abby had been extremely happy.

* * *

Ziva sat in the armchair in the corner of the bedroom, a ok in her hands, but she wasn't reading. She hadn't been feeling well lately and today she felt tired and it was becoming extremely hard to focus on the words on the page because they seemed to be jumping all over the place. She was about to fall asleep when her phone rang. She reached to the floor and picked it up. 

"Hello," Ziva said, tiredly.

"Hey Sweetcheeks," the voice on the other end said, and Ziva smiled at the sound of Tony's voice. Gibbs had called him in earlier in the morning to help with a case that they were having problems with. "I was just checking on you, how do you feel?"

"Tired," Ziva admitted.

"Babe, why don't you go to the doctor's?" Tony asked.

"Because, Tony, I don't need to," Ziva said, standing up from the chair and heading downstairs. She paused at the top of the steps.

"Alright, I'll be home by six," Tony said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ziva said, heading down the steps, but because she was tired, she didn't see the box on the steps and she tripped and fell. The last thing Ziva heard was Tony yelling her name over the phone, and then she gave into the darkness.

* * *

"Boss," Tony yelled. Gibbs looked up from his desk. 

"Yeah, DiNozzo," Gibbs asked.

"Something just happened to Ziva, I was talking to her and then there was a crash and she's not answering," Tony said, making a move to grab his gun and badge.

"No, Tony, you can't take those," Gibbs said, standing up. "Let's go, call 911 and tell them we'll meet them there."

Ten minutes later Gibbs and Tony reached the house. The ambulance was out front, waiting for them. Gibbs put his hand to his gun, pushing Tony behind him and opened the front door.

"Clear!" Gibbs yelled and Tony rushed into the house. He was not prepared for what he saw. Ziva was lying at the bottom of the stairs in a pool of blood. Tony rushed over to her.

"Ziva," Tony said, shaking her a little, "Ziva!"

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to move," one of the paramedics said, grabbing Tony's shoulder. Tony stood up and walked over to where Gibbs was standing, not even noticing that he too, was now covered in blood. Gibbs placed his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"She'll be alright," Gibbs said just as a paramedic came up to them.

"Any hospital preference?" the paramedic asked.

"Bethesda," Tony said.

"Sir, that's a naval hospital," the paramedic said. Tony ran upstairs and came back down with Ziva's badge and ID.

"Is that good enough for you?" Tony asked hotly.

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't realize that she was a special agent," the paramedic and neither Gibbs nor Tony felt the need to correct him. "Are you coming with her?"

"Yes," Tony said, regaining his senses and following the gurney out to the ambulance. Debra was standing on the sidewalk outside of her house, as were several other neighbors.

"Is she okay?" Debra yelled. Tony ignored her and climbed into the back of the ambulance. Gibbs followed him.

"I'll follow you to the hospital and call everyone," Gibbs said. Tony nodded his head and then the door shut and the ambulance pulled away.

* * *

Abby charged into the hospital, guns blazing, much like she had when she had come for Gibbs. She found Gibbs in the waiting room pretending to read a magazine. 

"Gibbs, is she okay?" Abby asked, throwing herself into his arms. Gibbs hugged her tightly.

"I don't know, Abs," Gibbs said. McGee appeared behind Abby.

"Jenny and Ducky are on their way here," McGee said. Abby left Gibbs's arms for McGee's. McGee sat down in a chair, pulling Abby into his lap, where she buried her head into his shoulder.

* * *

Tony watched from a distance as they worked on Ziva. While they did, her eyes began to flutter. 

"Tony," she called weakly. One of the nurses's moved aside and Tony stepped next to the bed and took Ziva's hand.

"I'm right here, Sweetcheeks," Tony said.

"I lost it, Tony," Ziva said, tears pouring down her eyes.

"Lost what?" Tony asked, sounding confused.

"Are you Mr. DiNardo?" a doctor asked.

"Yes," Tony answered. "I'll be right back," he whispered to Ziva and then stepped out of the room with the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Carter," the doctor said, holding out his hand.

"Tony," Tony replied, shaking Dr. Carter's hand.

"You're wife has a broken wrist and will need to be in a cast for several weeks. Ortho will be down shortly to cast her wrist."

"What was she talking about in there?" Tony asked. Dr. Carter's face fell.

"Well, the fall seems to have caused her to miscarry," Dr. Carter said.

"What?" Tony asked, confused. "You can only miscarry if you're…" Tony trailed off. "She was pregnant?" Tony whispered.

"You didn't know?" Dr. Carter asked.

"No, she never mentioned it," Tony said in disbelief.

"Well, I'm sorry for your loss," Dr. Carter said. "We'll have to keep her overnight for observation."

"That's fine," Tony said. "Can I go back in?"

"Yes, after Ortho sets her wrist she'll be moved to a room," Dr. Carter said.

"Thank you," Tony said, and then headed back into the trauma room. Ziva was still crying silently, holding her stomach. Tony climbed onto the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. Tony kissed her head softly. Ziva leaned into Tony, still crying. Finally, she spoke.

"I'm sorry, Tony, I should have told you when I suspected, but I was afraid," Ziva said quietly.

"Ziva, it's alright, I'm not mad," Tony said, stroking Ziva's hair. "Do you want me to tell them?" Tony asked.

"No," Ziva said firmly.

"Alright," Tony said, getting up. "I'll be right back."

* * *

When Tony reached the waiting room he found Abby in McGee's arms, Jenny in Gibbs's and Ducky sitting on his own. Abby was the first to jump up. 

"Is she okay?" Abby asked, throwing her arms around Tony.

"She broke her wrist, has a concussion, and she cut her leg," Tony said, knowing that saying she cut her leg would explain the blood. "They're going to keep her over night. She's sleeping right now, so you guys can come home, I'll call you later when she wakes up." Abby hugged Tony once more, and Jenny did too. Gibbs was about to follow Jenny outside, but turned around and walked over to Tony.

"Tell her I'm sorry," Gibbs whispered to Tony. "I've been there."

"I will," Tony said, not even amazed that Gibbs knew that Ziva was pregnant. After all, Gibbs knew everything.

* * *

**A/N: **So, did you like it? I know it was mean, but I got an idea and flew with it. Next chapter there will be action; another dead marine will show up, killed by our serial killer….. Review, please!!! 


	7. Murder by Numbers

Murder by Numbers

The next day Ziva was released from the hospital with doctor's orders to stay in bed for the next couple days unless it was absolutely necessary. When they pulled up to the house, Tony swept Ziva up into his arms and carried her into the house.

"Tony," Ziva said laughing weakly, "you don't have to carry me."

"Yes, I do, Sweetcheeks," Tony said. "Doctor's orders." Tony carried Ziva upstairs to the bedroom, ignoring the bloodstained carpet. Tony placed her on the bed and then helped her undress and put pajama's on.

"Thank you, my little hairy butt," Ziva said before falling asleep. After Ziva fell asleep Tony got on the phone and called a carpet cleaner to come right away. When Tony got off the phone, she sat down on the steps and put his head in his hands. Why did this have to happen to them? A single tear ran down Tony's cheek. Suddenly, Tony was interrupted by his cell phone. He quickly composed himself and answered the phone.

"DiNozzo," Tony said.

"You need to get in here," McGee's voice sounded on the other line.

"Why, you know I can't leave Ziva," Tony retorted.

"We have two more dead marines," McGee said, "they were murdered by the serial killer."

"Oh, well, I still can't leave Ziva," Tony said.

"The director is on her way there. Gibbs says you need to get down here fast."

"Alright, I'm on my way," Tony said, snapping the phone shut. Tony ran up the stairs to at a time and into their room.

"Ziva," Tony said, shaking her slightly. Ziva mumbled slightly and then opened her eyes a crack.

"What is it?" Ziva asked sleepily.

"I need to go to the office, there are to more dead marines," Tony said. "Jenny's on her way here to take care of you."

"Tony, be careful, please," Ziva said, terror sounding clearly in her voice.

"I will," Tony replied, stroking her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ziva said.

* * *

Tony arrived at the scene a few minutes behind Gibbs and McGee. They had Agent Lee with them too, presumably to replace Ziva temporarily.

The bodies of two men were lying on the ground; both of their necks had been snapped. A single red rose lay on top of their bodies, the killer's trademark.

"What happened?" Tony asked as he put the strap of his camera around his neck.

"LEO's found the bodies, recognized the killer's calling card and called us," McGee answered, swabbing the blood around one of the bodies.

"Names?" Gibbs asked stepping under the crime scene tape.

"Lt. Mark Addy and Corporal Ted Reel," Tony answered, pulling their id's out of their wallets.

"Where's Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Right here, Jethro," Ducky said, coming up behind Gibbs, Tony, and McGee. "Would you believe that Mr. Palmer got us lost again?"

"Duck, I keep telling you, slaps do wonders, look at DiNozzo," Gibbs said, smiling.

"Hey, I resent that," Tony said. Gibb smiled and faced Tony.

"Yeah, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said, slapping Tony on the head. Tony mumbled to himself, but continued snapping pictures.

* * *

Jenny arrived at the house five minutes after Tony left. Jenny let herself into the house and headed up the stairs, grimacing at the blood stains. When she walked into the room, she found Ziva with her gun trained on the door.

"Relax, Ziva," Jenny said, putting her hands up mockingly.

"I'm sorry, Jenny, but you know me," Ziva said, placing the gun back under her pillow. Jenny dragged a chair next to the bed and sat down.

"Ziva," Jenny said. "I saw the blood. I'm no expert, but you don't bleed that much from a cut on the leg." Ziva looked away from Jenny, trying to control the emotions that were running through her. A tear ran don her cheek.

"I lost it," Ziva said, another tear leaking out of her eye.

"Ziva, why didn't you tell anyone?" Jenny asked.

"Because I was scared," Ziva answered, placing her head in her hands, full on crying now. Jenny got up and sat back don on the side of the bed and took Ziva into her arms.

"I know how you feel, Ziva," Jenny said, rubbing circles on Ziva's back. Ziva raised her tear streaked face to look at Jenny.

"Is that why you left?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, Jethro didn't know that I was pregnant, I didn't either. After I left him, I was in a car accident. When I came to in the hospital, the doctor apologized, telling me that there was nothing that he could have done to save the baby," Jenny said. "I cried for days, it was so hard for me to have no one to turn to. Lucky for you, you have Tony."

"Yeah, he's such a sweetheart," Ziva said, smiling to herself.

"It was only a matter of time," Jenny said.

* * *

"Boss," Tony called, walking around the corner of the house that they had found the bodies at.

"Yeah, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, following him.

"We've got another body," Tony said, pointing to a leg sticking out from a bush. Gibbs walked over and examined the leg before pulling it out. Tony helped clear the bushes, and what they found made them feel sick to their stomachs. The body of a little girl, not older than five, was lying on the ground, but that wasn't all. She was cradling a baby boy. Tony bent over and checked the pulse of the girl and there was nothing, but when he checked the pulse of the baby, he was surprised to find it faint, but there.

"Boss, call the ambulance, the baby is still alive," Tony said, scooping the baby up in his arms. When he did, he didn't fail to notice how terribly cold the baby's body was. Keeping hold of the baby, Tony managed to shrug his jacket off and wrap the baby in it. Gibbs ran over and looked at the baby over Tony's shoulder.

"Bring him over here to Ducky," Gibbs said, and Tony dutifully followed Gibbs to where Ducky was standing.

"Good lord, Jethro," Ducky said, taking the baby from Tony's arms. "Where did you find him?"

"Wrapped up in the arms of a dead girl," Gibbs said. Ducky started checking the baby.

"He appears to be fine, but he should still be taken to the hospital," Ducky said. Just then, the ambulance pulled up to the curb.

"I'll take him," Tony said, and Gibbs studied him.

"Alright, when you're done at the hospital, take him back to your house. I'll stop by later with a diaper bag," Gibbs said, patting Tony on the shoulder. Tony nodded and then climbed into the ambulance and they were speed off to the hospital.

* * *

**A/N:** So, did you like it? I am full of evil this week I guess…. But review anyway!! 


	8. Miracle

Miracle

Ziva watched Jenny curiously as she talked on the phone. Jenny was obviously agitated about something. Finally she whispered something and then hung up.

"That was Jethro," Jenny said, sitting down next to Ziva.

"What happened?" Ziva asked, afraid of the answer. Her heart started pounding in her chest, fearing the worst.

"They found another body at the crime scene, a little girl. She was holding a baby, only a few weeks old. He's still alive and Tony is going with him to the hospital," Jenny said. Ziva's body relaxed when she found out Tony was alright.

"What are they going to do with it?" Ziva asked.

"After Tony is done at the hospital, Gibbs ordered him to bring the baby here, apparently, you'll be taking care of him," Jenny explained. Ziva faltered.

"Jenny, I don't know if I can," Ziva whispered, the horror of what she had endured flashing through her mind.

"Think of it this way," Jenny said, "God's giving you another chance. Make it count."

* * *

"Mr. DiNardo I didn't expect to see you back here so soon," Dr. Carter said as she walked into the trauma room. "What seems to be the problem?" 

"I found this baby," Tony said, handing the baby to Dr. Carter. "When I found him he barely had a pulse and was freezing." Dr. Carter examined the baby and when he was down, he handed him back to Tony, looking astonished.

"From what you described, this baby should be fighting for his life, but his vitals and temperature are normal," Dr. Carter said. "It's a miracle." Tony couldn't seem to find the words to say. "Mr. DiNardo, I think that you and your wife are being given another chance.""So can I take him home?" Tony asked, bundling the baby back up in his coat.

"Well, technically" Dr. Carter started to say, but was interrupted when Tony flashed his badge. "Yes, you can take him home. Just bring him back in three days for a checkup."

"Thank you so much," Tony said, shaking the doctor's hand.

* * *

Tony opened the front door, carefully balancing the baby in his one arm. 

"Jenny, it's me," Tony yelled, knowing that she would have had her Sig in hand the moment she heard the door.

"We're upstairs," Jenny called from the bedroom. Tony stepped around the carpet cleaners, who appeared to be almost done, and went up the stairs. When he went into the bedroom, he found Ziva sitting up in bed and Jenny sitting on a chair next to the bed. Ziva looked up expectantly when Tony entered the room.

"The doctor said that it was a miracle," Tony said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "He said that this baby should be fighting for his life." Ziva wordlessly held out her arms for the baby. Tony carefully handed him over and watched Ziva as she peered at the baby in her arms.

"Shalom, little boy," Ziva said quietly, clearly in awe. Jenny watched a small smile on her face.

"He needs a name," Tony said. "We can't just keep calling him, him." Ziva looked thoughtful for a moment.

"We should call him Chaim," Ziva said, looking fondly down at the baby. "It means 'life'." This caused Tony to worry. Gibbs had never guaranteed that they could keep the baby, just watch him for a few days. Tony pushed it to the back of his mind; he would talk to Gibbs about it later. Jenny suddenly busied herself with collecting her things.

"I should get back to the office," Jenny sad hurriedly.

"Thanks, Jenny," Tony said.

"Any time, Tony," Jenny said. As she left, she brushed a stray tear from her face.

* * *

"What do you have for me, Duck?" Gibbs said, walking into autopsy with coffee in his hand. 

"Well, Jethro, the marines necks were defiantly snapped, so I would say that there is a pretty good chance that our serial killer has killed again," Ducky said.

"What about the girl?" Gibbs said sadly.

"She was shot, in the back. We can only assume that she was trying to protect that baby. Thank God it wasn't through and through or that baby would have been dead too. We're going to need a DNA sample from Baby Doe for Abby to compare with the bodies, see if we get any matches," Ducky said.

"Not Baby Doe anymore," Gibbs said, draining the coffee cup and throwing it away. "DiNozzo just called. Ziva named him Chaim, I think he said that it meant life," Gibbs said.

"An appropriate name for such a lucky baby," Ducky said. Just then, Gibbs's cell phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs," he said, answering the call.

"Gibbs, it's me," Abby said from the other line. "I've got something."

"I'll be right up, Abs," Gibbs said and then snapped the phone shut.

* * *

"Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed as Gibbs walked in. Abby through herself around him. 

"Abs," Gibbs breathed.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that I'm so worked up about the whole baby thing. People who mess with little kids just really push my buttons," Abby said, extracting herself from Gibbs.

"What do you got for me, Abs?" Gibbs asked, following her to the computer.

"Well, the gun that was used to kill the little girl had a silencer on it," Abby said, pulling up a picture of the bullet that Ducky had extracted. "See the stippling?"

"Yeah, and?" Gibbs said.

"Well, I matched the gun," Abby said proudly.

"Are you going to tell me, Abs, or am I going to have to stand here all day?" Gibbs asked.

"It's a .45 Colt Revolver," Abby said proudly. "And guess who in Tony and Ziva's neighborhood owns one?"

"Debra Carson," Gibbs said, looking at the picture that had appeared with the gun license. "Good job, Abs," Gibbs said, kissing her cheek and then he walked out.

* * *

Gibbs pulled up outside Tony and Ziva's house, reached across the seat and pulled the diaper bag that he had bought, and stepped out of the car. Debra Carson was out on her front lawn pruning bushes. When he saw Gibbs and waved. 

"Hello, Leroy," she called.

"Hi, Debra," Gibbs answered, raising his hand.

"What's the diaper bag for?" Debra asked curiously.

"One of Tony's friends from college is taking his wife on vacation and Tony and Ziva agreed to watch the baby while they're gone," Gibbs answered craftily.

"I heard about what happened to Ziva," Debra said. "The poor thing, falling down the steps while no one's at home."

"Well, she'll be just fine," Gibbs said. "See you later."

"Bye," Debra called and Gibbs stepped inside the house.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs barked and Tony appeared out of the family room, baby in his arms. "How is he?"

"He's been asleep since I brought him home. Ziva held him for a while, but she fell asleep too, I took him," Tony said. Gibbs showed Tony the diaper bag.

"I bought this and it's filled with everything you'll need. I have a couple more things in my car for him too," Gibbs said.

"Here," Tony said, handing Chaim to Gibbs, "I'll go get the stuff."

"It's in the trunk," Gibbs called and then turned his attention to the baby sleeping in his arms. His memory flashed back to the day that he and Shannon had brought Kelly home from the hospital. He had been so terrified of hurting her; it was all Shannon could do to reassure him that he wouldn't hurt Kelly. Gibbs's thoughts were interrupted when Chaim started crying. Gibbs began rocking Chaim back and forth gently.

"Here," a voice said suddenly and Gibbs turned to see Ziva, clad in flannel pajamas, holding out her arms for Chaim. "I'll take him."

"Ziva, you shouldn't be out of bed," Gibbs said sternly, but he handed over Chaim to her anyway. Ziva took him awkwardly, hindered by the cast on her left wrist, but she managed to cradle him safely.

"I'm going crazy up there," Ziva said, taking Chaim to the family room and sitting down on the couch, tucking her feet up underneath her. "Is it true?" Ziva whispered.

"Is what true?" Gibbs asked.

"That the killer killed a five year old?" Ziva said.

"Yes," Gibbs answered. "Ducky thinks that she dies protecting him." A tear fell down Ziva's cheek. Just then, Tony burst through the door with a car seat, bassinet, and a stroller in his arms. Gibbs jumped up and helped him carry the stuff in through the door. After they had everything settled, Gibbs walked over to Ziva and leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Don't lose your miracle," Gibbs whispered to her, and Ziva smiled.

"I won't."

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews are wonderful…. Hint hint! Did you like it? If you did, tell me!!! 

**p.s** The pronunciation of Chaim's name is Hie-yim…….. Special thanks to CableAddict for looking it up and correcting me!I found the name online and saw that it meant life and I figured that it would be perfect.


	9. Bring Her In

Bring Her In

Tony watched Ziva as she gently rock Chaim to sleep. She had finally figured out a way to safely hold him with her cast while standing up. Ziva started singing in Hebrew, looking so content and peaceful, that Tony had to wonder if this was a different woman. Just then, Tony felt his phone vibrate on his belt. Pulling it out of the clip, he looked at the caller ID and then flipped the phone open.

"DiNozzo," Tony said.

"Get over here," Gibbs's voice said on the other line. "We have another body."

"Be right there, is someone…" Tony started to ask.

"Abby's on her way there," Gibbs said, answering the unasked question.

"Alright," Tony said, and then he hung up his phone. Tony walked over to Ziva and wrapped her in his arms.

"There's another body, isn't there?" Ziva asked. Tony nodded silently. Ziva's eyes showed worry, but she kissed Tony on the cheek and then he left. On his way out of the house, he passed Abby.

"Hey, Abs," Tony said. "She's upstairs, help her put the baby to bed and then make her lay down. She's been up all afternoon."

"Sure thing, Tony," Abby said.

* * *

"Corporal Daniel Holzner," Tony said, reading the ID that he had found lying close to the body. Tony held the ID up so McGee could take a picture.

"Duck," Gibbs said, "you got a time of death yet?"

"Yes, this corpse is very recent. He's only been dead for two hours," Ducky said, looking up from the body.

When they had arrived they had found a rose on the dead body, the serial killer's calling card.

"McGee, I want a copy of the call that 911 received for this," Gibbs said.

"On it, Boss," McGee said, going to the Charger to set up the computer.

"DiNozzo, bag and tag," Gibbs ordered.

"On your six, Boss," Tony said and then began hunting for evidence.

* * *

"Ziva?" Abby called softly so she didn't wake the baby.

"In here," Ziva called from the room. Abby treaded into the room and found Ziva sitting up in bed wit hthe bassinet right next to her.

"Hi," Abby said, parking herself on Tony's side of the bed and hugging Ziva. "So how do you feel?"

"Better," Ziva said, "They gave me pain killers but I don't really need them."

"How's the baby?" Abby asked, leaning over Ziva to peer into the bassinet. Ziva could tell that Abby was having problems keeping her voice low.

"He's fine, Tony told me that the doctor said he was extremely lucky," Ziva said.

"So, did you give him a name?" Abby asked.

"Yes," Ziva answered. "Chaim, in Hebrew, it means life."

"That sounds perfect for a miracle baby," Abby said. Just then, Chaim started to fuss. "Can I?" Abby asked and Ziva nodded her head. Abby got up and walked around the bed. She took off her spiked wrist cuffs and collar and then carefully picked Chaim up out of his bassinet. Ziva was astounded at how well Abby handled Chaim.

"You seem at home with babies," Ziva commented as Abby sat started to rock Chaim in her arms, cooing.

"I used to babysit when I was younger. Most of the families in my neighborhood had young children," Abby explained. Abby paused for a minute and then looked at Ziva. "Ziva," Abby began quietly. "What really happened the other day?" Ziva turned her head away from Abby, once again fighting the emotion that was welling up in her chest.

"I miscarried," Ziva whispered. Abby's jaw dropped and then closed.

"Oh, Ziva, you poor thing," Abby said. "I'd hug you, but my hands are kind of full."

"It's okay," Ziva said, finally getting control of her emotions.

"Do you think you'll get to keep Chaim?" Abby asked.

"I hope so," Ziva said, looking longingly at the little boy in Abby's arms. "I hope so."

* * *

Back at the squad room Gibbs was regretting sending Abby to Ziva. He knew that he should have sent Jen. Sighing, Gibbs climbed the stairs towards the loft and headed for Jen's office. Cynthia had long since gone home, but the light shining under the door told Gibbs that Jen was still there. Swinging the door open gently, Gibbs stepped into the office. Jenny looked up from the papers on her desk, and a half smile formed on her lips when she realized who it was.

"Jethro," she said, acknowledging his presence.

"Jen," Gibbs said, sitting down in the chair across from her desk.

"How's Ziva?" Jenny asked.

"Fine, Abby's with her now, but I need Abby back here, do you think you could go back to the house?" Gibbs said. Jenny looked at him for a moment, but then stood up.

"Alright, I could use a break anyway," Jenny said, standing up and grabbing her coat and bag. Gibbs stood up.

"Are you alright, Jen?" Gibbs asked with concern in his voice. "You seem depressed."

"I'm fine," Jenny said. "Just had a rough day, that's all." Gibbs pulled Jenny into his arms and held her tightly.

"Don't lie to me, Jen," Gibbs said, his voice slightly muffled by Jenny's hair.

"I'm not," Jenny insisted, pulling away from Gibbs to look at him. "I really did have a rough day. Now, if you want me to be with Ziva so you can have Abby back, you're going to have to let go of me." Gibbs laughed and then kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

As Jenny and Gibbs were walking down the stairs, McGee ran up to meet them.

"Boss, Tony got something, I can't believe we didn't think of this before," McGee said.

"Spit it out McGee," Gibbs said.

"Well, Tony went back into all of the victim's records, and two years ago they served in the same unit. Tony looked up the deceased list from Iraq and one of them was named Nathan McRoy. Guess what Debra Carson's ex husbands last name is," McGee said excitedly.

"McRoy," Gibbs said.

"So, we figure that she holds the men that Nathan served with responsible for his death," McGee said.

"Bring her in," Gibbs said.

"We have the other team on that," McGee said. "We can't do it, remember, she thinks we're Tony and Ziva DiNardo's family," McGee said. Gibbs slapped McGee on the head.

"I know that," Gibbs said.

* * *

Abby sat in the chair that Jenny had pulled over earlier, Chaim in her arms. Ziva had fallen asleep a half an hour ago, although she had fought the sleep. Abby looked down at Chaim, who was sleeping.

"You're a lucky little boy, you know, to be taken care of by someone like Ziva and Tony," Abby whispered, moving some of Chaim's hair out of his face. Just then Abby felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She carefully maneuvered herself and pulled it from her pocket.

"Abby," Abby said, answering the phone.

"Abs, Jenny's on her way to the house, I need you in here ASAP," Gibbs said.

"Alright, I'm on my way," Abby said, and then hung up the phone. Abby carefully placed Chaim back in his bassinet, grabbed her stuff and ran out of the house.

* * *

**A/N: **Good? Bad? I have no way of telling unless you tell me, so review, please. (Hey, that kinda rhymes) 


	10. Why?

Why?

Ziva was awoken by a noise, no louder than a mouse would be, but her super sensitive hearing picked it up. Ziva looked around the room and noticed that Abby's things were gone. Ziva knew that if the noise was someone she knew coming into the house , they would yell, telling her who it was. Ziva peered over the edge of the bassinet to check on Chaim, who was sleeping peacefully. Quietly, Ziva slid her hand underneath her pillow and her hand closed on her Sig. A creak in the hallway told her that whoever was in the house had reached the top of the stairs. Her grip on the Sig tightened as she heard footsteps grow closer to her room. Ziva, however, was not expecting the person that walked through the door.

"Debra?" Ziva asked, surprised, keeping her grip on his Sig still.

"Surprised to see me?" Debra asked. It was then that Ziva noticed the gun in Debra's hand, silencer screwed onto the barrel.

"Why are you here?" Ziva asked, her gaze straying to the sleeping form of Chaim.

"I know who you are," Debra said nastily. "You're NCIS's famous Mossad officer, trained assassin and spy working as an investigator."

"How do you know that?" Ziva asked.

"How could I not," Debra said. "I'm not stupid. The only thing that surprised me was Tim was Thom."

"Why are you here?" Ziva asked, grip on the Sig still firm.

"To finish what I started. You see, my son was a marine, top of his class. Then he went to Iraq, where he died. I know that it's the fault of the men he served with that he's dead, so I'm killing them. An eye for an eye," Debra said as she paced at the foot of the bed.

"Why did you kill the little girl?" Ziva asked quietly.

"Because she saw me," Debra said.

"She was only five years old!" Ziva exclaimed, "there was no reason that you could have possibly had to take her life."

"Well, now I'm here for the baby. They were kids of one of the ones that I killed. I thought that the shot went through the girl and killed the baby too, but I guess I was wrong. I guess I'll have to kill you too," Debra said, now facing Ziva on the bed. Debra raised the gun and pointed it at Ziva first.

"I'll kill you first so you don't have to live through the death of another child," Debra said, moving to pull the trigger. There was a bang, and then, nothing.

* * *

Jenny pulled up to the house just in time to hear the gunshot. Pulling her Sig out of the holder she ran up the steps into the house. Quickly, she cleared the foyer and climbed the steps to Ziva's bedroom quietly. Sticking her gun into the room, she peered around the corner. What she found shocked her. The body of Debra Carson was lying at the foot of the bed, shot in between the eyes. Ziva was standing in the corner, holding Chaim closely to her, Sig still in hand. Jenny dropped her Sig and ran over to Ziva.

"Are you okay?" Jenny asked, taking Chaim from Ziva, who looked as if she was about to fall over. Jenny led her to the bad and sat her down. Ziva was shaking slightly, and Jenny was surprised to see this side of her, nothing usually scared Ziva.

"She," Ziva started, but then choked on tears that Jenny knew were coming sooner or later. "She was going to kill me and Chaim, said that it was for revenge for the death of her son. The little girl," Ziva started crying. "She killed the little girl because she saw her." Jenny put Chaim into the bassinet and pulled Ziva closely to her, like a mother would a daughter.

"Ziva, you're okay," Jenny said, stroking her back. Still holding Ziva in her arms, Jenny pulled her cell phone off the clip at her waist and dialed Gibbs.

* * *

Gibbs was sitting in the squad room, waiting for Balboa's team to return with Debra Carson. He heard his phone ring and picked it up.

"Yeah, Gibbs," Gibbs said.

"Jethro, you need to get over here, fast. I have the body of Debra Carson in Ziva and Tony's bedroom. She came to kill Ziva and Chaim," Jenny said from the other line.

"Are they okay?" Gibbs asked as he stood up, grabbing his badge and gun from his drawer. Tony and McGee saw this and geared up as well.

"Ziva's a little shaken. I guess Debra Carson confessed before Ziva killed her," Jenny said.

"We'll be right there," Gibbs said and hung up the phone. Motioning for Tony and McGee to follow him, they got into the elevator.

* * *

When they arrived at the scene, Ducky was taking the body out of the house. Tony ran up the steps and burst inside the house. Ziva and Jenny were standing in the family room, being questioned by Agent Balboa.

"Ziva," Tony breathed. He ran over to her and wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"Tony," Ziva said and she relaxed for the first time since she shot Debra Carson.

"Are you alright? What about Chaim?" Tony asked in a rush.

"I'm fine, he's fine," Ziva said, looking up at Tony's face.

"I think we're done here," Agent Balboa said, closing his notepad. He nodded at Tony and then left the house.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"Debra came after me and Chaim, said she wanted to finish what she started. I had my Sig under my pillow, so I shot her before she shot me," Ziva said.

"Oh, Sweetcheeks," Tony said, pulling Ziva into him again. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ziva said, tightening her grip on Tony. Just then, Gibbs walked up to Ziva and Tony.

"Here," Gibbs said, handing Tony a folder. Tony looked confused.

"What's this?" Tony asked.

"Adoption papers, all you have to do is sign and Chaim is yours," Gibbs said. Ziva gasped and put her hands to her mouth. She looked up at Gibbs.

"Thank you," Ziva said walking over and hugging Gibbs.

"You're welcome," Gibbs said.

* * *

After all the hustle and bustle had died down, Gibbs drove Jenny back to Headquarters. The ride was silent and filled with tension. When they got back and stepped into the elevator, Gibbs flipped the switch, causing the elevator to come to a grinding halt.

"You know, Jethro, when this elevator breaks, I'm taking the money to fix it from your paycheck," Jenny said, leaning back against the wall.

"Noted," Gibbs said, turning to face Jenny. "Now you need to tell me what's wrong."

"I already told you, Jethro, nothing is wrong," Jenny said.

"You know, you're right eye twitches when you lie, Jen, always has," Gibbs said, putting one hand on the wall behind Jenny and leaning over her. Jenny shifted uncomfortably.

"It's just that Ziva's miscarriage has brought back memories that I would rather not remember, that's all," Jenny aid as she ducked out from under Gibbs and reached to flip the switch back on, but Gibbs grabbed her hand, preventing her from doing so.

"What do you mean, memories you'd rather not remember?" Gibbs growled. Jenny, however, was not intimidated.

"If I told you, that would mean I'd be remembering the bad memories, which I just said that I don't want to do," Jenny said.

"Jen," Gibbs said, warning in his voice. Jenny sighed and slumped against the wall.

"After I left you," Jenny began quietly, "I was in a car accident. When I woke up in the hospital, the doctor told me that he was sorry, but they couldn't save the baby." Gibbs stared at her for a moment. "I swear, Jethro, when I left, I didn't know I was pregnant." Tears began sliding down Jenny's face. Gibbs pulled her into his arms, much like Tony had with Ziva.

"Jen, I'm sorry," Gibb said, holding her tightly. They stood there, entwined, for what seemed to be hours. Finally, Jenny pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Jenny said again. Gibbs looked sternly at her.

"Don't apologize," Gibbs said.

"It's a sign of weakness," Jenny finished. "I know, but, I am." Gibbs studied Jenny for a moment.

"I love you, Jen," Gibbs said.

"I love you too, Jethro," Jenny said.

* * *

**A/N: **So, there's only one more chapter, which will be the epilogue. Review, tell me your thoughts 


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Roughly one year later…**

Ziva stood in the kitchen icing a cake. The cake was two layers and had blue icing. On the top there was a picture of a teddy bear and a big number one. Ziva smiled as she paused to look at the window at the backyard. Tony as outside with Chaim, chasing him, the puppy that Ziva and Tony had gotten Chaim was chasing Tony, nipping his heels. Ziva smiled and reflected on the past year.

Two months after their undercover sting, Tony and Ziva got married. It was a small ceremony, with only the NCIS family attending. Afterwards, Abby and McGee, who had gotten married a month before Tony and Ziva, watched Chaim while Tony and Ziva went on a short honeymoon. Gibbs and Jenny were still together, taking it one day at a time.

Today was Chaim's birthday and Ziva had planned a small party. Just then, the doorbell rang and Ziva put down the pastry bag and went to the front door to answer it. Standing on the stoop were Abby, McGee, Gibbs, and Jenny.

"Hi," Ziva said as she stepped aside and let them into the house. As Jenny walked by she handed Ziva a covered casserole dish.

"Where are the boys?" Abby asked.

"In the back yard with Dexter," Ziva said, earning her confused glances from all four of her coworkers. Ziva just smiled as the doorbell rang again, and this time, Ducky and Palmer were on the stoop.

"Hi, Ducky," Ziva said, kissing Ducky on the cheek.

"Hello, my dear," Ducky said.

"Everyone is out back," Ziva said. Ducky and Palmer headed out, and Ziva followed them. She stood in the doorway and watched her family. Gibbs had joined Tony in chasing Chaim, while Jenny and Abby were engaged in a conversation. McGee, Ducky, and Palmer just sat and watched Gibb, Tony and Chaim. Tony noticed her watching and jogged over to where she was standing. Tony slipped his arm around her waist and surveyed the scene. Then he leaned over so his mouth was level with Ziva's ear.

"I love you," Tony whispered.

"I love you too," Ziva said. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, how would you feel about another child?" Tony stared dumbfounded at Ziva for a moment.

"You mean," Tony said, trailing off. Ziva just smiled and shook her head. Tony whooped loudly. "I'm going to be a dad again!" This statement caused everyone to look up and stare. It was Abby who finally broke the silence by running over to Ziva and hugging her fiercely.

"Congratulations," Abby squealed. Everyone except Gibbs and Jenny immediately surrounded Ziva and Tony. Gibbs wrapped his arm around Jenny's waist, and they smiled at the picture of their family.

* * *

**A/N: **So, this is the end…. :( I would like to thanks all of my faithful reviewers….. 

Cable Addict, aserene, slpa, kazisawesome, Lady Anne Boleyn, JohnC43, Megean, rosebud26, Ziva-KoolGal, xshrimpyx, ittybittyalissa, lindainsweden, evincis, euphoric-acid, raindropsX, VegasButterfly, xXriujooXx, K.T.Frasier, Ziva4Tony, Mrs. Fitzgerald, CelticHeiressFiona, TheNaggingCube, Harleyzgirl, TatianaMik, distorted realities, Dewey'sGirl, Kandon Kuuson, Jckidsmart, LyanaDavid, LadyRynofSunnydale, Alecha Seaa, and ncisgirl101

I could not have written this story without your support!! See ya in the next story….


End file.
